On the Rooftops of Gotham
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: A game of cat and mouse. But it's no fun if there isn't any challenge in the chase.


I played _Arkham Origins: Blackgate_ and I just couldn't leave this first scene (the tutorial) alone. It's too cute. I added a bit to it, of course. Here's one of my favourite Criminal/Hero pairings :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Batman or any affiliated merchandise. I mean no copyright infringement with the making of this fic. Thanks go to **GrimGrave **for looking this over.

Onto the good stuff!

**x.x.x**

It was raining sideways, each burst of light that split the heavens echoing across the urban landscape like a bestial roar. The moon was full high above, its milky gaze bearing down on a single skyscraper and, more importantly, the top floor window, which was currently being made into a quick escape route by razor sharp claws; the circle of freshly cut glass fell onto the street below, the sound it made drowned out by the raging monsoon, and a nimble, leather-clad thief emerged from the opening, booted feet first, and stepped out onto the thin stone ledge. She balanced there for a moment, the cat-eared skull-cap she wore casting ominous shadows on the building behind her then, gripped the lip of the rooftop above her, lifting herself easily.

The thief crouched on the concrete, seemingly oblivious to the rain, and pulled a small black USB drive from her utility belt, plugging it into a PDA-like device.

"Like candy from a baby… The baby being a secret government organization," she purred.

As the screen lit up, the device downloading bytes of precious information, a shadow fell over the moon and, in the next moment, she was joined by another leather clad individual, this one male.

Batman straightened, intimidating in his stature, and remarked in that low, menacing growl of his, "I don't know who you're supposed to be, but in case you didn't notice, this building's business hours are over."

Without missing a beat, the feline villainess was on her feet, slipping around behind her adversary and leaning in, but not quite touching him. "Oh, I noticed. And my business never sleeps—I'm nocturnal. Tell me you're not this place's overdressed security guard."

"I just go where the crime is." He didn't move as she skirted around him, still lingering too close, but still not making contact with the caped crusader.

Cat Woman smirked, stalking right past him and making a show of stretching, her body thrumming with excited energy. "You sure you want to cut this so short? You haven't even heard me purr yet…"

Again, she got no noticeable reaction, despite the innuendo dripping from her words. The Bat was a tough case to crack. "You won't be purring once you're in Blackgate."

Poo. He was no fun.

Cue the half-dozen brave bastards that acted as the building's actual security. They burst out of the stairwell leading up to the roof dressed all in black, guns in hand, and there was a series of clicks as they cocked their weapons, beams of red flickering across the villainess's breast as they took aim.

"Target acquired. Target has the package. DEO security squad OMEGA in response."

It seemed the poor buffoons didn't know any better because Batman was also the target of the barrage of red lasers. Though, with the way he did things, it wasn't a surprise that the hero was under fire from the very people he sought to aid. It was all very sad and noble—not to mention unprofitable.

"I'm handling this," the crime fighter insisted, getting in the face of the squad member who had first introduced his little posse.

And she would let him continue to 'handle' it while she made her getaway.

(break)

Running across rooftops high above the city in the pouring rain with a masked man on your trail probably isn't your idea of the perfect first date, but Cat Woman was, oddly enough, having a grand old time.

Whether it was the thrill of being chased—of being the mouse for once in this little game—or the fact that she suspected that the face behind a cowl as dark as the night itself was in fact ruggedly handsome, she was enjoying this way more than she should.

She had always had a rather colourful concept of 'fun'.

"C'mon, Handsome, what's the hold up?" the feline thief called, leaping and grabbing the edge of the skyscraper she was scaling, pulling herself up and peering over the side to check on the hero's progress: Batman was just a single swing behind, zipping through the air on that bat-shaped grappling hook he was so fond of.

Time to up the ante. It wasn't any fun when there wasn't any challenge to the chase.

Sharp eyes searched from behind red, bug-eyed lenses and she released a victorious whoop as she caught sight of a brand new venue for their play: some sort of construction must have been going on because there was a crane that just so happened to stretch over her path, allowing access to otherwise inaccessible heights. Coincidentally, it was a only a whip-crack away and she got a running start before diving off the other side of the building, attaching her whip to the cage of metal from which the hook that allowed the machine to lift loads hung with a flick of her wrist and swinging herself over the gap, up onto a menacing gargoyle-like statue that protruded from the structure's side. When she glanced back, her pursuer was using one of his fancy gadgets to follow suit and she grinned, slipping beneath an unfinished support pillar.

When she emerged, Cat Woman vaulted up and over the metal railing of the emergency escape running along the side of the building, scaling it easily. She didn't pause upon hearing deep-voiced threats coming from the windows of buildings and other overarching structures—more of the goons who had been paid to protect the information she had so easily liberated—because she knew the caped crusader would incapacitate them without missing a beat.

Sure enough, there were several cries that were cut short prematurely and she shivered, biting her lower lip.

The Bat was _so_ sexy when he was all-business.

Speaking of…

She somersaulted out of the way of a Batarang, ducking to avoid being clobbered, and the masked man's lips thinned into a disapproving line. Then again, when weren't they?

"Return what you've stolen." How could she resist such a stern, gravelly growl?

Oh, right, the substantial sum she was being awarded for procuring the information stored on the USB drive tucked into a pouch on her belt made that quite easy.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Handsome." Part of her was serious, in a weird kind of way. Most of the idiot law enforcers around here hesitated upon catching sight of her… assets. But Batman didn't give a hoot who or even what she was—as far as he was concerned, you either followed the law or broke it and deserved to be punished.

He could punish her any day.

The woman ducked again, flipping backwards and bracing herself on both palms as she kicked the hooded man directly in the ribs; he staggered back a few steps without a sound, the result of the impact the only indication that he had been phased.

"Try again~"

He scoffed (or perhaps it was a sigh?) and lunged again, his fingertips just barely managing to graze rain-slick leather as she danced out of his reach, giggling.

"C'mon, you've _really _got to want it."

The villainess had to give him an 'A' for effort, but after she had delivered a solid kick to the man's midsection for the fourth time in a row, she had to wonder if he wasn't as sharp as she had first suspected. The woman flipped backwards once again, spine arching as she twisted gracefully through the air, and landed just out of the reach of grasping hands, knocking his legs from beneath him with a powerful roundhouse while she was at it. To her surprise, he didn't crumple like a paper bag, instead grabbing her by the front of her cat suit and punching her in the stomach hard enough to send her reeling, her eyes crossing for a split second.

That… had really hurt. Wiping blood from the corner of her mouth, Cat Woman grinned, her heart pounding, its frenetic pace making her blood roar in her ears. This was just too much fun for it to end now. Despite the masked-man's stony silence and utter lack of witty banter, he had captured her interest.

She lurched to her feet, turned tail and fled, racing across the roof's slippery surface without hesitation and diving onto a ledge a few feet down, landing in a crouch and sighing in annoyance when she realized that she had managed to wedge herself into a small space that had been hollowed out for aesthetic purposes—a wide 'u'-shaped ledge with high pillars on either side. It was a dead end, unless she wanted to test a cat's propensity for landing on their feet 20 stories below…

There were more cries from above: gunshots, the muted sound of a strike. Then, the caped crusader dropped down, landing right in front of her and trapping her between the sheer surface of the building's outer wall and his own muscular body—the proverbial rock and a hard place. Cat Woman found that his repeated threats to lock her in the Arkham Asylum should she refuse to cooperate fell on deaf ears, however.

Was it strange that, despite her peril, all she could think about at the current moment was the predatory ripple of muscle beneath that all-black covering with every movement? It made her want to reach out and—

"… What are you doing?"

Silly her. Always so impulsive.

Still, she wasn't one to waste an opportunity so she smirked and, rather than retract the hand that she had placed on his left pectoral, she walked her fingers upwards and across a broad shoulder. Cat Woman was surprised and a tad bit disappointed when he didn't grab her hand and subdue her, but the absence of response only encouraged her cat-like curiosity and the thief reached up to cup the man's cheek, leaning in so that her leather clad torso was flush against his.

"You wouldn't really send little old me to the gallows, would you? I'm too delicate for that sort of thing."

He snapped out of whatever trance he had been in at that point, but she was already gone, nimble as the creature she had modeled her identity after. Her back met the brick wall, reminding her that there wasn't a readily available escape route, but their most recent exchange had gotten her thinking (plotting, one might say), her cunning mind awhirl.

When Batman advanced, the feline thief mirrored his movements, striding forward until they were once again chest to chest. Despite the unnervingly unreadable stare she received, Cat Woman leaned up and—

Her back met the cold, damp stone surface of the adjacent wall, both of her wrists pinned down by strong hands as the caped crusader loomed over her, his face barely an inch from hers, just _oozing_ stern masculinity, and she couldn't help the startled little yelp that left her throat at the unexpectedly aggressive action.

What was also unexpected was the way her body heated, becoming pliant, and she clenched her thighs together, biting her lower lip. The way he looked at her was almost intrigued and she took advantage of that slight shift in focus to close the minute distance between them, kissing her greatest foe.

At first, it seemed Batman would continue to scowl despite her attentions and she felt a cold little lump of disappointment in the pit of her stomach. But then, firm, surprisingly soft lips parted and she gasped as his tongue darted out, easily dominating her oral cavern with deft dips and swirls. Neither could really feel the rain beyond the heat that encompassed both their bodies, spreading from the point of contact and, as the kiss grew more heated, his grip lessened, sliding downwards to grope silken curves through their thin leather covering.

So it _was_ possible to get to him. Very much so if the ardor with which he kissed her was anything to go by.

The masked man lifted his adversary and she wrapped her legs around his hips, hissing quietly when his hardness pressed up against sensitive flesh, promising naughty, naughty fun. She bucked, drawing him in closer and grinding against his swelling erection, forgetting for a moment who she was with and why this situation had even come about.

All that mattered was the wet heat suffusing her sex, crying out for the sizeable bulge constrained by the skin-tight leather of Batman's suit.

She clawed at his back, actually managing to leave furrows in the armored fabric as he angled his hips, sparking glorious friction between them. Why weren't they naked again? It would only take a moment to break back into the government office and find a nice desk to rut on…

When the masked man released a quiet groan—another small indication that he was in fact human—she grinned triumphantly, but the expression was wiped clean by the sharp sound of her zipper being tugged downwards and then her breasts were exposed to the damp chill. She moaned as gloved hands kneaded porcelain peaks, gritting her teeth and whining just a bit when pale pink nipples were tweaked just a little too roughly, the pain-pleasure dragging her out of her feverish haze.

This had gone on long enough. She couldn't afford (literally) to lose sight of her mission.

Cat Woman struggled to get her hormones in check, lifting herself off of the very real temptation between her legs and catching Batman off =0guard with a swift kick to the solar plexus; he grunted, taking a step backwards and clutching his chest, which gave her all of the opportunity she needed.

With a playful, breathless laugh, the thief disappeared into the night, leaving her pursuer to grit his teeth and scowl into the darkness, the lower portion of his suit almost painfully tight.

"That damn cat…"


End file.
